Golden Castle
The 'Golden Castle '''was a fabled castle in the Middle Kingdom that held millions upon millions of gold, precious jewels, gold sculptures, and a legendary sword.Chapter 19 (Yongbi) Two conditions must be met to find the Golden Castle; ownership of the Golden Medallion, and knowledge of the approximate location. History Origins It is unknown how the Golden Castle came to be but there are several theories regarding its origin: # Some say it's a summer palace of sorts built by the king of hell, to come and stay once a year to take a break from ruling the netherworld. # Others argue that it must be a castle built by the heavens to rule over the human realm. # Then there's the theory that it was constructed by Martial Marquis Zhuge Liang, the prime minister of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms Period. This theory conjectures that prior to his last battle against the kingdom of Wei, he sensed his death was near and was worried about the fate of his country after he died, so he had the palace built as a safeguard. In any case, rumours tell of riches beyond measure inside the castle, as well as the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, a sword of the heaven realm.Chapter 20 (Yongbi) First Discovery The story of the Golden Castle and the Golden Medallion was just one of those old tales around the fire, until the castle was actually discovered by Yul Mog-In twenty years before the story of [[Yongbi the Invincible|''Yongbi the Invincible]]. Second Discovery Location The Golden Castle is located in the westernmost region of the land of Chu, the Muhae Valley.Chapter 67 (Yongbi) The Muhae Valley is a perilous place infested by every kind of nightmares and vengeful spirits, it is another pandemonium on earth. People who are haunted by a deep lust or burdened by guilt of the past will experience hallucinations and nightmares causing them to lose their minds.Chapter 68 (Yongbi) The valley is immersed in eerie air, thick fogs, and has powerful Yin energy that resonates throughout, left alone to accumulate unpertrurbed hidden from sunlight. The conditions are such that it is not so strange for natural protective wards to form there.Chapter 70 (Yongbi) Protective wards causes people to lose their direction and supposedly makes them walk in a circular path, it is like a defensive wall built against intrusions from the outside. The Golden Castle itself is protected by the powerful which prohibits the approach of anything that breathes but its effect can be nullified by the Golden Medallion, this is one of the reasons why the medallion is so crucial to finding the Golden Castle. The metaphorical description Yul Mog-In used to describe the terrain around the Golden Castle was "A silvery sea guarded by a three-headed fire-breathing dragon".Chapter 63 (Yongbi) This expression was also used by the natives who live around the Muhae Valley when they describe that area. Referring to the map, each swampy region covers a vast area of around . These numerous swamps create fogs so thick that one can barely see beyond his nose even during the day, and it gets much worse at night. When night falls, every mountain in the region save for the highest peaks would get completely submerged in these fogs. However, there are three mountains there that are at least twice as tall as the rest of those in the area. They are called the Sky Horse Mountain, the Nine Dragons Mountain, and the Dance Cloud Mountain, and all of them are activate volcanoes. Thus, a silvery lake is the night fog glowing in soft moonlight and that the fog is so thick that it could be compared to a 'sea', the Golden Castle which is deep in a mountain, must be in a place where there is a huge fog that can blanket every mountain in the area. In the mountains, a dragon that breathes fire with an earth-shattering roar can only refer to the three active volcanoes.Chapter 64 (Yongbi) The exact location of the Golden Castle Description Exterior Interior * Entrance * Treasure Room * Armory Gallery Notes & Trivia References Category:Yongbi the Invincible